Truffles
Truffles are mushroom enemies that are in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. ''They seem to be a new female species of a Mushtroop. They are fought in Lovely Woods and beneath the woods. Physical Appearance Truffles are simply mushroom females with a large, red mushroom with periwinkle colored flowers on the sides, orange colored spots on the mushroom, a peach colored plumpy body with short arms, and yellow eyes with black eyelashes on the eyes. Stats Note: The following stats below are the stats for Truffles in the game ''Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. *HP: 452 *Attack: 124 *Defense: 78 *Sp. Atk.: 256 *Sp. Def.: 117 *Speed: 136 *EXP Points Gained: 300 *Money: $4,000 *Reward: Medicine Herb *Mind Thought: "Never underestimate a lady...especially if she's different!" Attacks Truffles mainly attack by using their large mushroom on their heads, which includes swinging with it, or by headbutting. Truffles can use some special attacks, such as Mushroom Bomb, Slap, Regenerate, Melody, and Petal Blast. Mushroom Bomb is an attack that is only used by mushroom-type enemeis, like Truffles. When this attack hits, the user will recover HP depending on its power. Another attack that they use is Slap, which peirces the foe's Defense. If the foe's Defense stat is raised, it pierces it, dealing damage from its original Defense stat. If the foe's Defense stat is lowered, the pierce will have no effect. Instead, the slap will hit with more damage, almost close to fainting. Regenerate is a healing move that is used by common plant enemies. It heals the user depending on the energy in the environment. They can also use another special attack called Melody, which lulls the foe to sleep if it hits. Their best special attack is Petal Blast, which damages all opposite party members. If the attack hits, it will lower the foe's Sp. Atk. stat sharply. Since Truffles are weak against Fire attacks, they can be defeated by using Fire Inferno , Emberette , or Wolfember's fire attacks. They also have great Sp. Atk. stats, as well as good Attack and Speed stats, but weak Defense stats, which they make up for high HP stats, so taking them out with physical attacks, especially Fire's Fire Punch attack, would be best. A stronger version of Truffles is named Black Shroom, which are only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only difference between the two is that Black Shroom has black body coloring, has blue eyes and a blue mushroom on their head with green flowers on the side, as well as having indigo spots on it. Trivia *They are named after a truffle, a rare type of mushroom found near oaktrees, woods, etc. *Truffles is similar to Mushtroop, a common enemy throughout the Scorpius series. It is often said in the anime that they are the same species, plus mate with each other to reproduce offsprings of their species. *The mushroom on Truffle's head is similar to Truffles, the character from the Chowder series.